


Brotherly Bonding

by csichick_2



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-28 20:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3868282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csichick_2/pseuds/csichick_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy drops in on Charlie and they end up discussing his relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brotherly Bonding

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Hogwarts is Home Holiday Gift Exchange for yaakov

Percy normally hates the part of his job that requires him to travel, but this time is an exception. The conference he’s being forced to attend is in Romania, so it gives him the opportunity to drop in on Charlie. Despite the many ways in which they are completely different, he’s the sibling Percy gets along with the best and it will be nice to spend time with him without the rest of the family interfering.  
  
He decided against telling Charlie he’s coming, instead choosing to surprise his brother. It’s a very uncharacteristic thing for him, but he’s been trying to turn over a new leaf of late. And the grin on his brother’s face when he arrives makes it worth it.  
  
“Perce!” he exclaims, embracing his brother. “So you were at that conference then. When you didn’t say anything, I assumed that they weren’t making you go to this one.”  
  
“I wanted my visit to be a surprise,” Percy replies, hugging him back. “I didn’t realize that you were even aware of the conference.”  
  
“Romania’s magical presence is smaller than Britain’s,” Charlie replies. “So we tend to know when there’s large gatherings.”  
  
“I guess I should consider myself lucky I managed to surprise you then,” Percy says.  
  
“Well it’s not like they give us a list of everyone attending,” Charlie says with a chuckle. “Do you get to stay for awhile or do you to go back right away.”  
  
“I can stay for a few days,” Percy responds. “I’ve got a lot of holiday time banked up.”  
  
“Percy Weasley using holiday time – did Kingsley check you for curses,” Charlie teases.  
  
“Like you’re one to talk,” Percy teases back. “I know you’re able to come home more often, despite what you tell Mum.”  
  
Charlie shrugs. “It’s peaceful here, which it never is at home. And you’re probably the only one that gets that.”  
  
“Bill pretends to, but given his chosen profession, he’s full of it.” Percy replies. “But yeah, I do actually get it. I’m just glad Mum’s stopped trying to get me to move back home.”  
  
“I’d ask if that means she’s finally accepted that you’re an adult, but she hasn’t accepted that about Bill yet, so the rest of us are doomed.”  
  
“Well at least you have a little more space geographically. London isn’t always far away enough,” Percy laments.  
  
“You know the Ministry does have overseas posts,” Charlie points out. “Might even help advance your career.”  
  
“I’d be lying if I said I hadn’t though of it,” Percy admits. “But I don’t want to jeopardize my relationship.”  
  
Charlie raises an eyebrow. “I thought you and Penelope split up ages ago.”  
  
“We did.” Percy swallows nervously. “I’m dating Oliver Wood.”  
  
“It’s about damn time,” Charlie says with a smile.  
  
Percy gives his brother a confused look. “What do you mean it’s about damn time?”  
  
“Bill and I could never figure out why the two of you never got together in school when it was obvious to anyone with eyeballs that he fancied you,” Charlie replies. “When you started dating Penelope, Bill assumed you just didn’t like blokes.”  
  
“And you?” Percy asks cautiously.  
  
Charlie smirks. “Oh, I figured you were just that clueless, though I had no idea how.”  
  
Percy groans. “Well he could have made a move instead of waiting for me to figure it out.”  
  
“He was a teenage boy scared of rejection. Like you weren’t you asked Penelope out.”  
  
“Well, um, actually, she was the one that asked me out,” Percy admits.  
  
“Good for her,” Charlie replies. “So how’d you and Oliver happen?”  
  
“He’s been staying with me whenever he’s in London – he claims the sofa is actually comfortable. Then one night there was too much firewhisky, and let’s just say he doesn’t sleep on the sofa anymore,” Percy replies. “It’s only been a couple months and we only get to see each other so much because of Quidditch.”  
  
“He’s with Puddlemere, right?” Charlie asks.  
  
Percy nods. “I’m actually headed up there for a couple days after I leave here.”  
  
“You know I won’t be offended if you ditch me for extra time with Oliver,” Charlie responds.  
  
“You’re not getting rid of me that easy. Besides Oliver’s not good company right before a match – it’s the day I’m getting there.”  
  
Charlie laughs. “That’s something that hasn’t changed. Though he’s not good company after a loss either.”  
  
“True, but they’re playing Chudley, so nothing to worry about.”  
  
“If you’re lucky that match will be over in an hour,” Charlie replies. “So you can make the most of your time in Puddlemere. You ever think about living there full time? Can’t be any further from the Ministry than the Burrow.”  
  
“You don’t think it’s too soon?” Percy asks, his tone clearly conveying that he’s thought about it.  
  
“For you two, no,” Charlie replies. “With your busy schedules, you’re still not going to see nearly enough of each other anyway.”  
  
“Gee thanks,” Percy replies. “But really Charlie, thanks for being so cool about this.”  
  
“I’m happy for you Perce,” Charlie responds, slinging an arm around his brother. “Though now it’s time to put you to work.”


End file.
